Episode 4: PROJECT INQUE
by gamerboy190
Summary: Lady Shiva, martial arts master, tries to subdue Power's latest project PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E, an assignment to make molecular supersoldiers, in attempts to call him out to find a cure for her daughter Cassandra Cain. Meanwhile, Dana has an art presentation.


104- **PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E**

For months and months, Lady Shiva, martial arts grandmaster with the ability to anticipate moves, has been tracking down Powers suspicious businesses activity with shady dealings within the underground regarding DNA samples from hybrid organisms called Splicers, people with mixture of human DNA and animal genes, now dying and being taken down, one by one by Power's henchmen. Angry at Powers, she attempts to sabotage his activities due to being double-crossed by Powers in a business deal in the past by failing to find a cure for the taciturn Cassandra Cain, bioengineered prototype from Cadmus. As revenge, Lady Shiva plans to ruin all of his projects and investments within Cadmus until a cure for her mute daughter is found.

Meanwhile, Powers, growing more and more angry that his funding and investment of PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E within Cadmus, an assignment to create super soldiers that can adapt to anything due to their molecular structure, is constantly being interrupted by a mysterious presence constantly subduing his researchers and goes to Cadmus to find out what's wrong.

Meanwhile, Terry, starts to grow suspicious of Powers when the news states that Powers is doing everything to protect Gotham from harm and suffering by creating super soldiers with the inception of PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E, and as soon as he's about to investigate, Dana Tan, Terry's love interest, stops him and demands that he's going to be there for her big ink masterpiece presentation, or she'll kill him for constantly being too busy for her.

Meanwhile, communicating through sign language, Lady Shiva tells her daughter Cassandra that Powers will pay for his betrayal for finding a cure for her mute state, but As Cassie, communicating through sign language, that it's too dangerous and demands that her mother doesn't go, Lady Shiva swiftly punches Cassandra in the stomach hard, telling Cassandra that she's sorry as she heads to Cadmus labs to put the final stop to this project. Meanwhile, as Terry overhears Mr. Fixx rambling to his inferiors about a recent break in to Cadmus labs regarding a strong mysteriously quick person subduing all of the researchers once again getting word from Powers, Terry hurries quickly over to Cadmus to try and put an end to this madness.

With defeating the last bit of his researchers and scientists at the lab with her martial arts skills, as soon as Lady Shiva digs up information about the purpose of PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E, she surprised that purpose of creating PROJECT I.N.Q.U.E isn't for protecting the denizens of Gotham, but for building an elite military for his own personal agenda against Kasnia. As soon as the last bit of information is downloaded within her disk, Powers with a whole bunch of security guards and highly skilled martial arts corner and trap Lady Shiva, with Powers telling her to give up and hand over his information or it will be her annihilation. Refusing to give up the information until he finds a cure for her daughter, As Lady Shiva fights to best of her ability but gets outnumbered, Batman suddenly arrive and fight along with Lady Shiva in subduing security guards and the martial artists. Seeing that Powers is getting away, Lady Shiva leaves Batman in pursuit of Powers. As Lady Shiva is on the pursuit of Powers, as soon as she fight off some security guards, she is blasted from behind by a powerful blast of radiation by Powers, with his skin cracking. As soon as Lady wakes up trapped inside a tube , Powers tell her that revenge on him was not the best of

ideas, as he turned on the tube with Lady Shiva screaming for her life as she found herself digitized into a computer disk. As Powers tries to leave the building, Batman grabs him and demands of Lady's whereabouts, but as Powers states that he should worry about his own life, pointing at guards with guns Batman makes a run for it, though the window.

As Cassandra gets up aching in pain, as she turns on the news, she shocked to find out that her mother Lady Shiva has been defeated and not seen since the incident at Cadmus Labs. Meanwhile, as Terry struggles to make it to Hamilton High for Dana's big ink masterpiece presentation, Dana calls Terry to tell her that he can forget about them ever being an item….


End file.
